


Miss Perfect...?

by CuervoRojo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Romance, SemiAU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuervoRojo/pseuds/CuervoRojo
Summary: Amity era una joven cuya máscara era inquebrantable. Eso era hasta que Luz llegó a su vida ¿Qué cambios va a adquirir cuando conozca mejor a la única humana de toda la isla? SemiAU
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Miss Perfect...?

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está basado en un fanart, y viendo que no hay casi fanfics en español de ellas dos, decidí en traer uno ¡Espero lo disfruten!

Hubo un antes y un después en mi vida. Pasé de la oscuridad a la luz ¿Curioso, no? Que una bruja como yo se empiece a interesar en la estudiante de intercambio del mundo humano. Si me lo hubieran dicho meses atrás, seguro me reiría y diría “Es una broma ¿Verdad?”

Sin embargo, aquí estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella. Tales son mis sentimientos hacia la humana que he empezado a adquirir costumbres que jamás creí que adoptaría. Incluso le he escrito una invitación al Grom, cuya celebración será dentro de una semana.

Todo comenzó con su introducción dentro de la clase de Abominaciones. Según nos introdujo el director, ella iba a ser partícipe de todas las áreas gracias a que presentaba un potencial único. Eso hizo que la mirara con desdén y empezara a comportarme como cretina en un inicio. Debía ser la número uno, he trabajado toda mi vida para estar en la cima como para que una humana me arrebatara mi título sin esfuerzo alguno. No iba a permitirlo.

No me agradaba, y yo a ella tampoco. Ambas habíamos empezado con el pie izquierdo, y mis acciones eran tales que llegué a lastimar a su “mascota” demonio pisando su bocadillo, causando que ella misma me retara a un duelo de magia enfrente del Aquelarre del Emperador. Esa era mi única oportunidad para ir a la cima de todo, demostrar que era la mejor.

Lo que no me esperaba era que mi ídola, Lilith, hubiera puesto un talismán en mi nuca, y haya sido descubierta por la Mujer Búho enfrente de todos. Sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba, que ya no valía la pena. Salí corriendo de la arena, aún afectada no solo por las trampas que puso la humana, sino por las mías propias.

Quería llegar a la cima, sí, pero no de ese modo. Era mucho más satisfactorio lograr las metas de forma limpia y justa, de esa forma podría demostrar que el camino fácil siempre te llevaría a la derrota.

Sentada en un rincón de la feria, no podía con la vergüenza. Había sido humillada por la estúpida humana ¿Qué quería ella de mí? ¿Por qué cada vez que aparecía ella significaba problemas para mí? Primero llamando la atención de todos siendo una humana y actuando de forma burlesca ¿Y ahora haciéndome quedar en ridículo enfrente de mi futuro? Quería llorar, pero una Blight no podía mostrarse débil delante de nadie.

Lo que no me esperaba en ese momento era que ella viniera a consolarme. Estaba enojada y le dije lo que a nadie le conté, llegando incluso a exigirle que dijera que ella no era una bruja. Su respuesta quedó grabada en mi memoria a fuego:

—No soy una bruja, pero estoy trabajando arduamente para convertirme en una.

Su mirada, sus palabras señalaban que era sumamente sincera. Eso generó que rompiera el sello de la apuesta previa. Después de todo, aún si ella no era capaz de hacer maga de forma ortodoxa, ese detalle no iba a detenerla. Se notaba que iba a trabajar muy duro, y eso generó que de molestarla cada vez que la viera pasara a simplemente ignorarla. Después de todo, ella no se merecía mi atención.

O eso deseaba. La vida, por lo visto, tenía otros planes.

Mientras leía a los niños en la biblioteca (tenía la excusa perfecta de que era para subir mis notas cuando, en realidad, lo hacía por placer), cierta humana apareció escondida en un rincón ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que quería ella? No la entendía. Incluso esa misma noche se atrevió a leer mi diario junto a mis hermanos ¡No lo podía creer! Desde la feria, quería saber qué era realmente, si una nerd o una mentirosa, pero al parecer era una bully.

No la podía juzgar tampoco. Después de todo, la he estado tratando de forma muy cruel. Aún si quisiera ser suave, no podía. No puedo permitirme mostrarme débil ante nadie, mucho9 menos ante ella.

Como siempre, cada vez que estaba ella cerca significaba problemas. Esta vez, Otabin me secuestró. Resignada a que iba a estar atrapada en un libro, mi sorpresa se hizo presente cuando Azura apareció ante mí…

… No, espera. Era Luz haciendo cosplay de ella y, tratando de salvarme, quedó en las mismas circunstancias en las que yo estaba.

Lo que faltaba. “Luzura” y yo atrapadas por siempre dentro de un libro de niños. Pero al parecer, Luz no iba a rendirse, y eso me dejó sorprendida y hasta me hizo reír tras sus ocurrencias tras salir corriendo con el libro a cuestas. Incluso trabajando en equipo tras algunos planes improvisados, logramos salir sanas y salvas.

Quería olvidar esa noche, hacer que nunca sucedió, sin embargo ahí estaba Luz disculpándose por leer mi diario y prestándome el libro que me faltaba de La Bruja Buena Azura. A partir de ese día, empecé a ver a la humana con otros ojos. Había empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero después de todo ella no era mala. Era idiota, torpe e impulsiva, pero no era mala.

Cada vez que podía, leía con ansias el libro que ella me prestó. Adoraba a Azura y quería ser como ella. Gracias a sus acciones y a sus ideales, quería alcanzar mis objetivos de forma limpia, sin trampas y sin trucos sucios. Ella me inspiraba a ser la mejor bruja de todas, a alcanzar la cima de forma justa. Demostrar que los Blight podemos alcanzar nuestras metas sin tachar nuestro nombre.

El día de encontrarme con Luz fuera del colegio había llegado. No sabía por qué me había citado a un bar extraño. Todo era de color rosa, y las bebidas que servían no eran conocidas para mí ¿Qué se supone que era un frapuccino? ¿Y el capuccino?

Mientras miraba a mi alrededor, no me esperaba que Luz viniera a verme vestida de un uniforme que le quedaba… bien. Verla de esa forma provocó que algo en mí se sintiera extraño. Nunca había experimentado algo así pero no me desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Tras devolverle el libro y charlar un poco de ello, me enteré que en su tiempo libre ella trabajaba en esa tienda. En realidad, su madre y la Dama Búho habían abierto esa tienda que servían bebidas humanas. Era un éxito porque poseía varios clientes. Eso me sorprendió e incluso por mi mente se me cruzó la idea de pasar por aquí de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, no podía aunque quisiera. Estar cerca de ella era estar cerca de Willow. No podía mostrarme junto a mi ex mejor amiga, no después de lo que me obligaron a hacer de joven. Quería borrar esos recuerdos, desligarme de ella por lo cobarde que fui y era, pero el destino me hizo dar dos lecciones: la primera, los recuerdos son inflamables; la segunda, querer borrar cosas a la fuerza genera más problemas en vez de solucionarlos.

No quería perjudicarla, pero mi impulsividad ocasionó que ella se comportara de una forma inimaginable. Siendo descubierta por Luz y Augustus, no tuve otra opción más que cooperar apenas la humana me obligó a ello.

Lo que no podía refutar era que yo fui la culpable del estado de Willow, por lo que debía hacerme responsable de lo que le había hecho. Siendo llevada al interior de ella junto a Luz, sujeté fuertemente la mano de la humana antes y durante el ritual de ingreso. Se sentía cálida y me hacía sentir segura.

Dentro de Willow, no solo reparamos los recuerdos de ella. También hice frente a los míos. Era difícil enfrentarme a mi propio pasado, a la época en la que era verdaderamente feliz. Adoraba los tiempos que pasaba con Willow, sin embargo me vi obligada a dejar de ser su amiga por presión de mis padres, ya que si no lo hacía, ella no iba a entrar a Hexside.

Poco a poco, Luz lo supo todo. Incluso si no fuera por ella y su optimismo, hubiera tirado la toalla a mitad de camino. De solo pensar en eso causaba que mi corazón latiera con calidez. Incluso me abrazó tras haber hecho “trabajo en equipo” (en realidad fui la carnada) pero estar rodeada por sus brazos provocó que mi rostro ardiera y quedara paralizada por unos momentos ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de hechizo conjuraba en mí?

No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que, gracias a ella, pude entrar en paz con mi pasado, con Willow y por sobre todo, estar en paz conmigo misma. Con Luz, podía ser yo misma sin ser juzgada. Después de todo, ella se esforzó en indagar en mi interior, en querer conocerme realmente. De solo pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en sus ocurrencias, en su forma de ser, causaba que mi interior se sintiera raro, extraño pero agradable.

No quería admitirlo, pero algo en ella me atraía. Quería conocerla más, pasar más tiempo con ella. Quería…

… Quería invitarla al Grom.

En mi habitación, me miré al espejo y me animé a mí misma. Tras varios intentos y varios borradores, logré escribir la nota perfecta

_“Luz_

_¿Querrías ir al Grom conmigo?_

_Amity”_

Tuve aquella invitación en mis manos, sin embargo… los días pasaban. Tenía mucho miedo. Sin embargo, en dos días iba a ser el día.

No podía perder la oportunidad. No iba a perderla. Iba a invitar a Luz pase lo que pase.

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier crótoca es bien recibida :D


End file.
